Queriéndote siendo un chico
by Luchi Haene
Summary: Lilly ya no es Lilly, ahora es Vash y va a ir a estudiar a un instituto que cambiará completamente su vida, especialmente por cierto albino de ojos rojos, entre otras nuevas amistades que hará allí. PruLiech, espero que les guste
1. A primera vista

Hi~

Antes de que empiecen a leer, me gustaría pedirles que no critiquen esta pareja, como fandom este es mi tercer Otp, así que me gustaría que respetaran mis gustos por favor. Si no les gusta esta pareja no lean please~3

**Disclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz, de la serie Axis Powers Hetalia.

**Pareja:** Principalmente PruLiech, también habrá más adelante UsUk, Spamano, Fránada, Sufin, etc.

**Aviso:** El principio será suave, pero más adelante haré lemon o lime de algunas parejas, ya diré cuando y de quienes~

Disfruten del fic 333

Era el día.

El despertador acababa de sonar, pero la joven ya estaba despierta y sentada en la cama mirando por la ventana desde hace un buen rato. Una joven de 15 años de pelo rubio y largo recogido en dos trenzas bajas, flequillo recto hasta sus hermosos ojos azul verdosos. Miraba el paisaje con una sonrisa radiante, aun no podía creérselo...

Era el día. El tan esperado día que había estado ansiando desde hace muchos años, pero especialmente desde unas semanas antes de que el verano empezara, cuando le concedieron la beca para entrar en un nuevo instituto donde podría aprender más y sacar mas provecho a su cerebro.

Pero había un pequeño problema con ese instituto, un problema que tendría que sobrellevar durante cuatro años hasta terminar la ESO y Bachillerato. El problema de ese instituto es que era solo para hombres y ella debía hacerse pasar por uno de ellos, pero no de uno cualquiera... sino de su hermano que ahora trabajaba noblemente en la casa de un austriaco junto a un alemán muy "machote" y una húngara que no la caía demasiado bien, ya que siempre andaba detrás de ella como si fueran las mejores amigas.

La chica se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para arreglarse. Se miró al espejo y sonrió amablemente a su reflejo empezando a hablarse con una dulce voz en un tono suave.

-Soy Lilly Vogel, una niña de 15 años que vive en Liechtenstein. Me gusta coser, tomar el té y jugar con los animales que hay en mi casa y cerca de ella. Tengo un hermano mayor que se llama Vash, ahora va a estudiar en un instituto de chicos donde aprenderá mucho. Mientras él esta allí, yo me voy a quedar en casa ayudando en la granja.-

Seguidamente cogió unas tijeras y agarrándose una de las trenzas, tragó saliva y fue cerrando las tijeras a medida que el pelo se iba cortando y cayendo al suelo al instante. Ahora tenía solo una trenza, y por ella iba ahora. Cogió la otra trenza y repitió el mismo proceso que hizo con la anterior, quedándole así una melena corta haciéndole parecer un chico.

-Soy Vash Vogel, un chico de 17 años que vive en Liechtenstein. He estado trabajando en Suiza durante este último año. Me gustan las armas y dar mi opinión. Tengo una hermana pequeña que está en casa ayudando en la granja. Mientras ella ayuda allí, yo voy a ir a un instituto de chicos para estudiar muy duramente y sacar muy buenas notas.-

Se sonrió a sí misma, estaba demasiado emocionada... Fue corriendo a la habitación de su hermano y cogió la única camisa y los únicos pantalones que había en su armario, pues las demás prendas las tenía ya en su maleta. Se vistió rapidamente, poniéndose incluso unos calzoncillos bajo los pantalones grises... y debajo de estos unas braguitas rosas suyas que nunca abandonaría aun haciéndose pasar por chico. Bajo la camisa granate llevaba un top negro con un lacito rosa, como se alegraba de no tener mucho pecho como otras mujeres. Se puso una cuerda negra en el cuello de la camisa y la ató como si fuera un lazo. Por último, unos zapatos negros sobre unos calcetines altos y blancos.

Ya estaba lista, quedaba una hora para que el tren saliera de la estación, así que debería estar saliendo ya de casa... Cogió una mochila y su maleta y salió de casa felizmente, saludando a algunas personas que creían que era Vash.

Tras un rato caminando, llegó al tren y después de otro rato de confirmar su billete, entre otras cosas, subió al tren, algo cansada por todo lo que había caminado con su equipaje. Ahora su maleta estaba en otro vagón, pero llevaba consigo su mochila. La abrió y sacó de esta una vieja boina, que a pesar de sus años, seguía tan blanca como el primer día. Era la boina que siempre llevaba su hermano, y él se la había dado antes de que se marchara, a pesar de que pensara que iba a un instituto de chicas. La joven nunca había engañado tanto a nadie, y aun le quedaban muchas mentiras que contar para ocultar su identidad.

Tras unos minutos de espera, el tren se puso en marcha. Y ano había vuelta atrás. Entonces tres chicos pasaron por el pasillo, bromeando entre ellos y cuando vieron los tres asientos libres en el compartimento donde estaba la chica, uno de los chicos se dirigió a ella con una radiante sonrisa. Su pelo castaño revuelto y sus ojos verdes llenos de alegría la cautivaron por completo.

-Perdona~ ¿Podemos sentarnos aquí? No encontramos más sitios... jejeje-

El joven se llevó la mano a la nuca revolviéndose el mismo el pelo. Entonces otro de los chicos lo apartó con cuidado, este tenía una melena ondulada rubia y unos ojos azules apasionados...más bien, él entero parecía lleno de pasión, que realmente era más pervertido que apasionado.

-Mon dieu, pareces un chico muy delicado, Antonio, tienes que ser más cuidadoso con tus palabras.- Carraspeó su garganta y continuó hablando esta vez con más pasión, pareciendo que soltaba rosas y corazones con extraños brillitos rosas- ¿Podemos acompañarlo durante este largo viaje?- Le guiñó un ojo haciendo sonrojar a la liechtensteinensa.

La pequeña solo asintió bajando la mirada. Miró de reojo viendo como el castaño que no dejaba sentarse al rubio a su lado mientras lo llamaba pervertido y este solo se quejaba. Al final a su lado se sentó el ojiverde alegremente por poder hacer una buena obra y ayudar al chico.

El rubio se iba a sentar frente a ella, pero entonces fue bruscamente apartado por el tercer chico, quitandole el sitio. Ella le miró y sintió que el corazón le había dado un vuelco. Era un chico albino de hermosos ojos rojos con reflejos morados, y a su precioso rostro le adornaba una atrevida sonrisa. La chica se quedó mirándolo bastante embobada, hasta que este cruzó su mirada con ella, mirándola con prepotencia y ella no hizo nada más que sonrojarse, sin poder apartar la mirada de él.

Su vida había dado un vuelco. Siendo una niña dulce que apenas salía de casa y que ni tenía amigos, a ser un chico que entraba en un mundo lleno de personas que la cambiarían completamente la vida, especialmente el albino de ojos rojos.

Hi~~ Well, ya se que es cortito, pero espero que les haya gustado y que sigan la historia, el proximo capítulo será mas largo~ o eso espero xD. Habrá más parejas a parte de PruLiech, mayormente yaoi, ya sabéis, es una escuela de chicos xD

Hasta el siguiente cap~3


	2. Ya estoy aquí

Hola~ aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo ^^ espero que lo disfruten leyendo~

Por cierto~ Este fanfic está dedicado a mi mejor amiga, por su cumpleaños */^/* Happy B'Day my Little Hero! I love you~~

**Disclaimer: **Los siguientes personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz, de la serie Hetalia Axis Powers.

**Parejas: **PruLiech y otras muuuchas parejas~ xD

**Aviso: **Erm... no hay mucho... un francés desnudo y pixelado (?)

-¡Hey! ¿Se puede saber que te pasa pequeño? Ya sé que soy genial y que es inevitable mirarme~ pero aparte un poco la vista de mí, me vas a desgastar- Se echa a reir con su típica risa sin ser un corriente "jajaja"- kesesesesese~~-

La chica bajó la mirada al suelo completamente sonrojada sin ser capaz de articular palabra siquiera. Entonces sintió la cálida mano del castaño en su hombro, lo miró sorprendiéndose por tan amplia y sincera sonrisa que este le mostraba.

-No me he presentado~ Soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo, soy de España aun que llevo unos años trabajando fuera para ganar algo de dinero~ Ahora vamos a la Academia Mundial de W, los tres~ ¿Y tú?

Cuando la joven iba a presentarse, fue interrumpida por el ojiazul, que fijándose bien, tenía barba.

-Yo soy Francis Bonnefoy~ vengo de Francia, el país del amor~ -Le guiñó un ojo haciendo que la recorriera un escalofrío y provocando un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas- hace unos años conocí a Antonio trabajando en una tienda de flores y empezamos a ser amigos, así que cuando se fue de allí, fui con él~ estoy seguro de que me traerá el amor...- Movió la pierna rozándola con la del español, ganándose al instante una patada en la espinilla.

-No quiero perder la virginidad con un francés pervertido~ ¡La perderé con la persona a la que ame!- Salta emocionado por sus propias palabras deseando encontrar a algún chico dulce y lindo que se dejara llevar por él.

-¡¿Como puedes ser tan cruel, Toño?! Mon dieu~ ya te arrepentirás de que no sea yo quién te dé lo que deseas-

-Sabes lo que deseo y que tú no estas ni cerca de serlo~-

-Aaah~~ estais hablando demasiado ¿Por que no dejais que mi grandiosa persona hable a este pequeño sobre lo genial que soy?-

El albino miró a los dos chicos que lo habían ignorado completamente y seguían discutiendo. Desvió la mirada hacia la chica y la miró de arriba abajo, analizándola.

-¿Eres muy delgaducho no? ¡No tienes ni un solo músculo! Bueno, voy a presentarme~ Yo soy el grandioso Gilbert Beilchsmidt, vengo de Alemania, pero he estado con mi hermano en Austria pasando unas bonitas vacaciones~ ¿Sabes? ¡Deberías seguir mi blog de mi día a día! Todos los días publico algo genial sobre mí.- Cogió la mochila del español sin pedir permiso ni nada, aun que este tampoco se quejó, estaba muy ocupado intentando no ser violado por el rubio. Sacó una libreta pequeña y un bolígrafo apuntando algo en este, después arrancó la hoja y se la dio.- á , ya estas buscándolo desde tu móvil o algo~-

Lilly fue a coger el papel, sintiendo su corazón latir demasiado rápido, como nunca antes le había latido. Agarró el papel rozando la mano de aquel alemán, provocándola un estremecimiento que hizo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran más. Y aun que no se viera a simple vista, se podía apreciar un muy leve sonrojo en las mejillas del albino, mientras este desviaba la mirada y apartaba la mano.

-¿Y tú...? -La miró de reojo tratando de aparentar indiferencia- ¿Como te llamas pequeño?-

Fue entonces cuando su mundo se quiso derrumbar en un momento. No quería decirle que era un chico, pero tenía que guardar bien el secreto. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Lo acababa de conocer, no debía dejarse llevar por sus emociones, como su hermano le había enseñado, debía ser fuerte.

-Yo soy Vash Vogel, vengo de Liechtenstein y voy a estudiar en la Academia Mundial de W. He trabajado muy duro este último año en Suiza para poder permitirme estudiar en tan prodigioso instituto.- Bajó la mirada sonrojada por decir todo eso demasiado rápido y con fuerza.

Entonces sintió algo duro a su lado, miró extrañándose de que fuera una pierna de... levantó la mirada subiendo por la pierna y por su cuerpo, hasta dar con el rostro del alemán que se había levantado y ahora tenía el rostro muy cerca de ella, demasiado cerca. Podía notar su fresco y a la vez ardiente aliento en su rostro, especialmente sintiéndolo en los labios. Lo miraba muy nerviosa, pero él parecía estar tan tranquilo, con esa sonrisa prepotente, pero sus ojos clavados en los propios, con cierta intensidad en su mirada que la sorprendía. ¿Que era eso? No era capaz de entenderlo.

Alemania. Hermoso país del que disfrutaría durante mucho tiempo.

Hacía dos horas que el tren había llegado allí y que habían cogido el autobús para llegar a la academia. La liechtensteinesa no podía estar más feliz, ya había llegado al instituto con el que había soñado desde hace mucho tiempo, aun no podía creérselo.

Se colocó bien la boina y la mochila, y cogiendo bien la maleta caminó hacia las puertas, entrando en ese sitio que sería su nuevo hogar. Ahora tenía que encontrar su dormitorio, esperando que no fuera compartido.

Ahora estaba sola ya que el francés había visto a una pareja e sexys americanos, quitándose la ropa en cuestión de segundos y corriendo hacia el tímido de los dos con "buenas" intenciones. Los otros dos amigos lo persiguieron para que no llevara sus intenciones a cabo.

Rió leve recordando eso y seguidamente recordó el momento del tren sonrojándose completamente. Todo estaría bien... había mucha gente allí, con suerte no lo vería mucho, aun que quisiera todo lo contrario.

Caminó hasta entrar en el edificio, queriendo acabar con su vida al ver el gran número de escaleras que la aguardaban para acabar con las pocas fuerzas que la quedaban. Entonces una gran mano fría le quitó la maleta en un momento, y otra mano más pequeña y cálida le arrebataba su mochila. Inmediatamente giró la cabeza hacia la mano pequeña, y después a la persona dueña de la mano encontrándose con una sonrisa amable de un castaño de pelo algo más largo recogido en una coleta.

-Nihao! Necesitas ayuda ¿No? Vamos a ayudarte con esto aru- Se colocó la mochila en la espalda y empezó a subir las escaleras animadamente.

Miró al otro lado encontrándose con un tipo grande con una inocente sonrisa, de pelo albino.

-Yo también ayudaré a Yao-kun~ Subamos~-

-Aiya! ¡No digas eso!- Se quejó mirándolo algo sonrojado mientras subía seguido del albino y la alemana.- ¿En que habitación te vas a alojar?-

-Ah... en la 187 señor, muchas gracias por su ayuda- Les sonrió amablemente subiendo hasta el piso indicado mientras ella escuchaba felizmente la conversación.

Caminaron un rato por los pasillos de ese piso hasta llegar al cuarto que la correspondía. Se despidió con una dulce sonrisa, volviendo a agradecerles que la hubieran ayudado, aun que el albino que al parecer era ruso la daba algo de miedo, su sonrisa era muy siniestra. Se apenaba del pobre chino acosado por el ruso-

Entró en su cuarto viendo dos camas... No podía ser, dormitorios compartidos no... era lo peor que le podía pasar... debería tener mucho cuidado con su compañero de dormitorio.

Se acercó a la cama de la derecha, pareciéndola más cómoda para ella, seguramente no daría mucho el son en esa zona.

Tras elegir sus cosas, empezó a deshacer su maleta y colo car su ropa en su armario y su material de clase en su escritorio. Por último colocó el pijama de su hermano en la cama y un peluche con forma de conejito sobre la almohada. Ya estaba todo listo.

Se acercó a la ventana, mirando el precioso paisaje que se veía desde esta. Era todo tan hermoso...

-¿Q-que haces tú aquí?-

Se sorprendió al escuchar eso, recordando la voz al instante. No podía ser, él no... Se giró hacia la puerta viendo al chico del tren dentro del cuarto con sus maletas.

-¡G-Gilbert!-

-Parece que compartiremos habitación ¿Eh?-

Y! hasta aquí por hoy =u= espero que les haya gustado este cap~ ^^ Hasta el siguiente capítulo my loves! */*


	3. Curiosidad

**Disclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz, de la serie Axis Powers Hetalia.

**Pareja:** PruLiech entre otros *^*

**Aviso:** Tocarse (?)

Disfruten del siguiente texto (?)

Estaban el uno frente al otro, manteniendo cierta distancia para el espacio personal de cada uno. La menor estaba sonrojada sin poder ni querer creer que él sería su compañero de habitación. Con la mirada baja caminó hasta la puerta, saliendo y luego mirando arriba. Después entró y cogió una carta en la que aparecía s+el mismo número que indicaba ser su dormitorio, repitiendo la misma acción tres veces mientras el prusiano la miraba, primero desconcertado, y después divertido por aquella tierna reacción de la menor.

Al final la chica se sentó en su cama lamentándose por aquella cierta y muy maldita coincidencia. Parecía un chico bastante problemático, si la descubría seguro que la chantajearía o algo parecido.

-¿Ya te has cansado? Kesesesese~- Rió mientras él se sentaba en su escritorio después de haber dejado las maletas tiradas de cualquier forma en la cama.- Parece que estaremos mucho tiempo aquí juntos eh~? ¡Parece bastante cómodo! Ya haremos cosas por la noche para hacerlo más divertido~ kesesesese~~-

La alemana no hizo nada mas que sonrojarse completamente por sus palabras, no era malpensada, pero eso, eso era claramente malpensable, hasta una roca sin cerebro lo malpensaría.

-¿Estás bien? Estás todo rojo~~ Si Toño te viera seguro que te comería cual tomate-

Ella solo asintió y se tumbó en la cama, necesitaba descansar, olvidar todo y dejar de pensar. Y pensando en eso quedó profundamente dormida mientras el albino no hacía nada mas que mirarla con cierta curiosidad.

-Eres un chico muy raro...-

Se alejó bastante sonrojado y empezó a ordenar sus cosas, metiendo la ropa en el armario y otras cosas.

Tras un largo rato de sueño, Lilly despertó por una energética voz que sonaba por el pasillo, al parecer eran altavoces que seguramente habría repartidos por toda la academia.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a la puerta viéndola abierta, después miró atrás comprobando que el chico no estaba.

-¿P-por que se habrá ido? Además ha dejado la puerta abierta...- Salió de allí, preocupada por lo que le podría pasar, sin mirar al frente lo cual le hizo chocar con alguien.- Ah! ¡L-lo siento! ¿Está bi...?-

-Hola otra vez pequeño tomatito rojo~ kesesesese...- Puso el dedo índice sobre los labios de la joven acercándose a ella- Tsss... está hablando el director, escuchemos que mariconadas dice~- Alzó la mirada y después ella hizo lo mismo, muy sonrojada por el dedo que se mantenía ahí, al final cerrando los ojos y tratando de concentrarse solo en la voz tan varonil que se escuchaba.

-Y aunque ya lo he dicho cuatro veces, la ceremonia de apertura es a las 17:30 de la tarde de mañana! No lleguen tarde alumno-AAHHH! Déjeme subdirector! Yo estoy al mando!-

-Disculpen alumnos al director y todas las tonterías que les ha dicho durante estos 23 minutos, tengan un buen día-

La chica estaba bastante desconcertada por aquello ¿Habría dicho algo más que fuera importante? Abrió los ojos y miró al albino con mirada suplicante, y este, casi como si hubiera leído su pensamiento, respondió lo que quería escuchar.

-No te preocupes, solo ha estado hablando del concierto que quieren dar después de la ceremonia~ ha dicho todas las canciones que cantarán y la historia de su grupo. Nada interesante como ves~- Apartó el dedo y la sonrió amablemente, aun con ese gesto de prepotencia- ¡Ya es hora de cenar! ¡Vamos a la cocina! Te sentarás con nosotros ¿Vale? Si quieres que la gente te respete... debes estar a mi lado y ser mi amigo ¿Entiendes? Yo ilumino a la gente con mi grandioso ser... si tu estás a mi lado, no brillaras tanto como yo, pero podrán reconocerte por los pasillos~ ¡Ya lo veras ahora!-

Tras ese pequeño discurso este cerró la puerta y empezó a caminar sensualmente por los pasillos delante de la gente, que aunque todos lo ignoraran, él seguía creyendo que todos se quedaban embobados mirando como iluminaba sus ojos y que embriagaba sus corazones. En cambio, para ella era lo más sensual que había visto en su vida, ya que su hermano no la permitía tales cosas. Cuanto se alegraba de haber salido de allí y rehacer su vida aunque fuera como un chico, pero la apasionaba conocer el mundo en el que vivía, personas diferentes como el alegre español o el pervertido francés, o el animado chino o como el ruso perturbador. Pero lo que más quería conocer, era todo de ese alemán que la enamoraba poco a poco aunque ella no lo supiera aun, para ella solo era admiración ya que no sabía nada de amor.

Asintió y siguió al albino corriendo un poco y le sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, sorprendiendo un poco a este y haciéndolo sonrojar levemente.

-¿Me puedes enseñar a ser un poco como tú?-

El chico se quedó completamente helado después de escuchar las palabras de la joven, era algo muy raro ¿Tenía voz de chica? Y ahora que lo miraba bien... su cara, su estatura... todo de esa persona era...

-Tú...- La empujó sin cuidado alguno, mentiéndola en el baño de los dormitorios, y lurgo en una de las duchas individuales, encerrándose a ambos en esta. La miró de arriba abajo mientras ella no hacía nada mas que removerse y quejarse rogando que la soltara. Empezaba a ponerse nerviosa y esperaba que no la hiciera nada raro allí, fuera lo que fuera, ella tenía miedo.

Entonces una mano bajó a su entrepierna, estremeciendo a la menor inmediatamente al sentir como tocaba esa zona.

-No puede ser...-

Tenía que funcionar, como fuera, pero aquel truco tenía que funcionar...

-¡La tienes jodidamente grande! Kesesesese! -Se apartó y abrió la puerta de la ducha saliendo de allí- Por un momento había pensado que eras un chica~ bueno, tal vez necesites unos minutos de soledad para aliviar esa monstruosidad... Te espero aquí~-

Cerró la puerta y salió de los baños apoyándose en la pared esperando a que esta saliera. Mientras, ella estaba muy sonrojada, desabrochándose los pantalones y sacando un plátano de debajo de los calzoncillos, había funcionado.. ¿Pero eso era una monstruosidad? Tampoco tenía a quién preguntar sobre ello... Ya se enteraría algún día.

Volvió a colocar el plátano en su sitio y se colocó bien la ropa, saliendo del baño dirigiéndose hacia su compañero y sonriéndole sonrojada.

-¡Y-ya está! ¿Seguimos?- Empieza a caminar junto a él, aun sonrojada por lo sucedido.

-Que rápido... eh! ¡Conste que la mía es más grande! Son cinco grandiosos metros~-

La joven sin entender aquello siguió caminando inocentemente hasta las escaleras y bajando con él hasta el comedor, donde ya estaban algunas personas.

-¡Allí!- Señaló una mesa de ocho asientos con cuatro de ellos ocupados, donde un alegre castaño de ojos verdes les saludaba o llamaba su atención para que se acercaran a ellos. Caminaron hasta la mesa y se sentó primero el chico al lado del francés y en frente del español, palmeando la silla a su lado, indicando a la joven que ese sería su asiento esa noche.- Tu a mi lado pequeño monstruito~ tengo que protegerte de este violador compulsivo. Ella solo asintió y se sentó a su lado sonriendo leve pero sinceramente.

Estaba deseando empezar la cena, aunque le parecía raro que hubieran cogido esa mesa... ocho sitios para cinco personas... uno se sentaría frente a ella y al lado de Antonio, otro al lado de Francis, en frente de ese habría otra persona y en frente de Francis y al lado del español otra persona... ¿Quienes faltarían por llegar?

Mirad que soy malvada que os lo voy a dejar aquí! :33nah... es que es de noche y mañana madrugo :´D esta genial escritora debe dormir sus horas para seguir escribiendo más de esta hermosa pareja! *^* ya vereis el proximo capitulo *^* espero no decepcionaros ;/;

muchos abracitos~~ ^^

Bye~~ *^*

P.D-. no soy genial D`: lo hago de pena...


	4. Nuevos amigos

Hi~~ ^^

¿Saben? Me he dado cuenta de que los capítulos son muy cortos... Dx intentaré hacerlos mas largos! ;/;

**Disclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz, de la serie Axis Powers Hetalia.

**Pareja:** Principalmente PruLiech. y luego UsUk, Spamano, Franadá...

**Aviso:** Nada en especial en este o3o

Miró a los lados y después al grupo con el que se había sentado. algo curiosidad por saber quienes faltaban ¿Serían mas que ellos tres? ¿Amigos de hace tiempo? ¿Fantasmas? ¿Extraterrestres? Volvió a mirar a un lado preguntándose como les darían la comida o si tendrían que ir ellos mismos a buscarla... pero no se le ocurría nada en especial.

De repente un par de curiosos ojos azules tras unas gafas se interpusieron en su camino ¿Como no? Los tenía a un par de centímetros de su cara. Después de unos segundo pensando terminó por reaccionar algo tarde, dando un leve botecito hacia atrás empujando un poco al prusiano. El ojiazul se reincorporó riendo energeticamente con acento estadounidense por la reacción de la menor.

-Hey baby! No te asustes de mi~ ¡Nadie se asusta de un gran hero como yo! HAHAHAHA!-

La chica lo miró bastante sorprendida ante tanta energía. Era un chico alto de pelo corto rubio con flequillo a un lado y un mechoncito sobresaliendo de su flequillo hacia arriba, pareciéndole bastante gracioso. Una mirada azulada decidida y una sonrisa bien amplia en su rostro.

A su lado un chico con cierto parecido al estadounidense, parecían ser gemelos... Pero este parecía mas reservado que el otro. Era igual a él, solo que su pelo era una melena corta y ondulada, el flequillo partido por la mitad y en medio un pelito con un rizo. Sus ojos, a cambio de los del animado americano, eran violáceos pero sin ser tan enérgicos, mas bien, eran mucho más apagados. Su sonrisa era pequeña pero sincera y agradable igualmente, dándole un toque suave a su rostro.

-Hey bro... ¿N-no deberíamos presen-? -Antes de terminar siquiera la frase, el otro ya le había cortado para hablar tres veces más alto de lo que él hablaba.

-Yo soy Alfred F. Jones! El nuevo héroe de este instituto! Si tienes algún problema grita mi nombre y yo estaré allí~Ah! Y este es mi hermano Matthie~- Señaló al chico de ojos violetas, este sonriendo amablemente y levantando un poco la mano. -¿Y tu eres...~?- Miró a la chica esperando la respuesta que la daría.

-Y-yo soy Li... Vash! Vash Vogel~ ¡Mucho gusto héroe! Y mucho gusto... ¿Matthie? ¿De Matthew?- Le sonrió con dulzura al nombrado, y este solo asintió ampliando un poco más su sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban con suavidad.

Entonces se escuchó algo romperse de repente y de la nada, concretamente detrás de la cabeza de Alfred. Este se giró hacia el culpable del ruido sonriéndole algo molesto. Miraron todos al culpable y después una taza de té rota en el suelo.

-¡¿Ya estás otra vez con eso?! Artie~ Admite que soy más fuerte que tú, tampoco pierdes nada por hacerlo y dejar de romperme tazas en la cabeza- Comenta el sonriente americano acercándose al otro. Este era un rubio de pelo alborotado, algo más bajito que el estadounidense, pero más alto que ella obviamente. Sus ojos verde esmeralda bien vivos y desconfiados, los labios torcidos en una mueca de disgusto. Pero algo que llamó su atención, definitivamente fueron sus muy prominentes cejas fruncidas.

Alfred se fue acercando a este con confianza, como si lo conociera de toda la vida mientras este se sonrojaba a cada paso que daba.

-¡Tu quieto ahí! ¡No te acerques más, stupid american!- Se echó un poco hacia atrás mientras gritaba haciendo notar su acento inglés, pero Jones se adelantó y se puso detrás de él, empujándolo hasta la mesa mientras este solo se quejaba.

-¿Tu no eres un buen caballero que se debería haber presentado nada más llegar en vez de lanzarme una taza a la cabeza?- Este solo le gruñó por lo bajo, después carraspeó la garganta y se acomodó la camisa. Acercó una mano a la chica y esta se la estrechó algo sonrojados los dos.

-S-soy Arthur Kirkland, de segundo año... si tienes alguna duda o algo puedes acudir a mi e intentaré ayudarte con lo que pueda- Desvió un poco la mirada sonrojándose un poco más. -Como presidente del consejo estudiantil estoy para lo que necesites- Apartó la mano y la sonrió un poco.

-Y-yo soy Vash~ Muchas gracias... espero que nos llevemos bien-

-Sure...- Se apartó un poco y le dio una colleja al americano para que caminara. -Vamos a sentarnos ya...-

-Yes~ yes~ hahaha!.

Fueron al otro lado de la mesa, sentándose Matthew al lado del francés que no había apartado la mirada de él en ningún momento. Alfred se sentó justo en frente de Francis, mirándolo algo rencoroso por las miraditas a su querido hermano indefenso. Por último, el inglés se sentó en frente de Matthew y al lado del estadounidense, sin mirar a nadie especialmente, aun que parecía estar intercambiando patadas con el francés.

-¿Y Toño? Kesesesese... ¿Se habrá perdido?- Rió el alemán después de haber estado un rato extrañamente callado y sin decir nada.

Y justo al decir eso, este apareció casi mágicamente con un italiano gruñón cargado en su hombro, p¡mientras pataleaba y se quejaba, ganándose algunos golpes el pobre español que aun así sonreía emocionado por tenerle allí.

-Vamos Lovinito~ Quédate con nosotros ¿Si? Tu hermano está esperando a alguien~~- Bromeó mientras lo sentaba frente a la única chica de la mesa, recibiendo un fuerte codazo en el estómago.

-Cállate puto Antonio... eres un maldito y lo sabes, te odio, te odio tanto que te dejaría abierto de piernas en la cama de tu puto amigo gay francés- El nombrado inmediatamente giró la cabeza hacia el italiano, entusiasmado por sus palabras- No lo voy a hacer por que seguro que le gusta, así que no te hagas ilusiones-

-Aww~~ No seas malito mi tomatito~ fusosososo~- Le sonrió ampliamente, este le sujetó de las mejillas con ambas manos mientras se miraban a los ojos.- L-Lovi...- Y pasó.

El pobre español recibió el cabezazo de su vida, incluso podía notar la frente hinchada por el fuerte golpe.

Pero el italiano también lloraba levemente por aquel golpe, que aun que él lo hubiera dado, también se había causado el mismo dolor, pero merecía la pena.

Después de un rato, todos en esa mesa hablaban con todos menos la pequeña y el chico de ojos violetas, ellos preferían quedarse callados y mirar.

Además, ella solo podía pensar en dos cosas:

1º- El grandioso día de mañana en clases.

2º- La mano del albino colocada en su pierna.

En esos momentos no podía pensar en lo primero teniendo lo segundo ahí, sin poder darle una respuesta a las dudas que le surgían en su cabeza. No entendía ¿Sería algo normal?

O tal vez...?

Y! Se acabó por hoy~ Este final lo he hecho para fastidiar muy malamente xD y porque tengo sueño... quiero descansar para un examen de horribles mates a primera hora. Matarme please T/A/T

Y esto... es más una descripción de los amigos de Lilly OuO o de los que más voy a escribir al menos xD

Well! Hasta el siguiente cap~ Bye~~ ^^


End file.
